This invention relates to a universal wrench. The wrench has an open wrench body that is attached to the end of a handle or a device formed at the end of a handle, for clamping and holding fast, and then releasing a bolt head or like connecting element, or rods, pipes, etc.
Known wrenches of this kind have the disadvantage that round bolt heads or like connecting elements, and rods and pipes cannot be securely clamped, held fast, and released.